


Patience

by sugameowra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Oikawa is spoiled, Oikawa loves him too much he let Ushijima do this, Ushijima is boyfriend goals, sexomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugameowra/pseuds/sugameowra
Summary: Before, the brunette never let him to even lay a finger on his skin. But now that he can whenever he wanted to, he feels warmth slowly bloom in his chest. He felt so privileged to be the only one to touch Oikawa in such a raw and unprotected state. It made him know that Oikawa trusted him this much. He knew that this was Oikawa’s way of telling him that the brunette belongs to him.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep at 3am so I gave birth to this

“I’m home”, Ushijima calls out from the doorway at around 9pm from volleyball practice, putting down his duffle bag and toeing off his shoes. The lights were on and it seemed like the shoes in their shoe rack were complete. Seeing that someone was at home but chose not to welcome him back, he sighs.

He walks into the living room and sees Oikawa typing furiously on his laptop on their kotatsu. His brows were knitted together, wearing his prescription glasses, lips pursed in a straight line, face pale but showcased dark circles under his eyes, clad in Ushijima’s old Shiratorizawa sweater which was too big for him, and grey boxers.

Scrunched up papers, notebooks, and thick open books scattered around him, but as opposed to the living room, the rest of the apartment was clean. All in all, the place was exactly the same as he left it fourteen hours ago.

He sighs again as he walks quietly to the brunette so as not to startle him and distract him from his work. When he reached him, he crouches down behind him to kiss him softly on his temple.

“I’m home”, he whispers to his ear.

The brunette stops typing, suddenly aware of the presence behind him.

He turns over his shoulder to cup the man’s cheek and greet him with gentle but tired eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you. Welcome home”, he whispers back as if even talking exhausted him.

Ushijima removes the brunette’s glasses as the smaller man leans in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Have you eaten anything?”, the taller man asks, resting their foreheads together.

The brunette shakes his head and chuckles apologetically, “I forgot”.

The ace merely huffs and stands up to their kitchen to heat up yesterday’s leftovers, leaving the smaller man to go back to his typing.

After spooning one huge bowl of curry rice for the two of them and grabbing a tall bottle of water from the refrigerator, he goes back to the living room and places the food beside the laptop, sits behind the brunette and wraps an arm around his slim waist.

He takes one spoonful of the curry and reaches it to Oikawa’s lips. “Ah”, Ushijima commands.

Still typing and eyes trained on the screen, Oikawa complies like a child, “Aaaaaaaaaaah”.

Ushijima couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable his lover was. He leans down to nuzzle his face on the brunette’s neck, “Cute”.

“Of course”, is the reply he gets in return. Ushijima couldn’t see it, but he knows there was a smirk on the other’s face.

They do this for about a good ten minutes. Ushijima feeding the brunette, his eyes never leaving the screen.

When done, he wraps both arms around Oikawa who leans instinctively on his chest. Using one large hand, he reaches up to cover both eyes of the brunette.

“What the hell are doing, Ushiwaka-chan?”, he whines.

“It’s late and you need to rest”, the ace grunts.

Oikawa moves the hand away and glares at the other, “I can’t. I told you this morning I have to finish this tonight”, then turns back to his laptop.

Everyone knows Oikawa had a tendency to overwork himself. But since he was the top student of the Faculty of Astrophysics of the graduating batch in the top university in Tokyo, his final thesis presentation has to be perfect if he wanted to graduate with flying colours and Ushijima can’t really blame him for it.

So he just pulls the man closer to place his chin on his shoulder, looking at the words that absolutely made no sense to him on the screen. Things about constellations, and nebulas, and some theories he’s never even heard of that the brunette was working on for over a week already, they hadn’t had enough time to spend together.

He might have had fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was Oikawa shrugging him off his shoulder with an irritated tone, “Get off me, Ushiwaka-chan, you aren’t exactly light y’know?”.

Ushijima rubs his eyes on the man’s shoulder with a weak, “I’m sorry”.

It was Oikawa’s turn to sigh, “Go to bed. I know your training was hell. I’ll follow when I’m done, okay?”, his tone lost of its annoyance.

They have been living together for four years so Ushijima already knew about anything and everything about the brunette. So despite knowing that the brunette will probably sleep on the table, he just nods. And knowing that if he protests, he would only get even more irritated so instead he walks to their shared bedroom.

After one step, Ushijima feels a tug on the hem of his shirt.

“I’m sorry”, Oikawa says apologetically.

A soft smile forms on the man’s face, ruffles the brown hair, then bends down to kiss his forehead, “It’s okay, love”.

When in their bedroom, as if in autopilot he strips himself of his clothes and puts on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and plops himself on his side of the bed, immediately dozing off.

_______________________________________

In their first year of college, Ushijima and Oikawa never expected they’d be in the same university, same volleyball team, and much more to be dorm mates. Oikawa was cold to the older man through and through, though they got into rhythm when it comes to volleyball since they had the same goal. To win Nationals and play pro.

At the end of the school year, being the undefeatable duo they are, they brought their team to Nationals and won the championships with Oikawa bringing them the winning point with his monster jump serve. But the same jump serve ended his career then, totally breaking his already bad knee.

Ushijima never admitted having feelings to the brunette but he didn’t mind him not knowing if it would mean that he would stay as his dorm mate and be the one to take care of him.

Naturally Oikawa pushed everyone who tried to comfort him, but the ace stayed. He stayed without complains and took care of the brunette. He made sure he ate properly, went out from time to time, to study.

Eventually the brunette warmed up to the ace, seeing that he actually cared for his feelings and well being, and not just his skills in volleyball. He knew Ushijima felt something for him but never put those feelings into words. What surprised him more was that he didn’t mind the older man having those feelings for him, instead he felt good about it. It got him confused about his own feelings towards the ace.

He liked being taken cared of by the ace. He likes his presence, it comforts him and warms up his chest.

But not that he would ever admit it to Ushijima. That would hurt his _insignificant pride._

So at one random night, instead of trying to sort his feelings he decided to drink alone. Ushijima, tired from practice came home to Oikawa shoving him down to the floor half drunk, half sober.

With the help of a little alcohol he pins the older man to the floor and spoke with determined eyes, “Why don’t you ask me out already?”, he scowls, out of its usual poison.

Ushijima swallows the lump on his throat and it takes a minute for him to gather up his courage to speak back to his unrequited love since their middle school years. He was fixed with just staying by his side and not confess at all, he patiently waited for him. He waited and waited and _waited_ for the brunette to eventually warm up to him so he definitely wouldn’t let this chance slip under his nose.

With large hands he cups the brunette’s face, looking at him straight in the eyes and speaks with the gentlest tone he could muster, “Oikawa. Will you go out with me?”.

For the first time in their lives, Oikawa smiles genuinely to the man. All his teeth showing and eyes crinkled at the sides.

He giggles sweetly and leans down to breathe on the ace’s lips, “Yes”.

_______________________________________

It’s a Friday and Ushijima’s free day but he woke up earlier than when he intended to. With a hand he reaches up to rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger to remove the remains of sleep and have a better look at the clock on his nightstand.

It was 8am and he needed to check on Oikawa if he was still working in the living room or maybe asleep there.

As he was pulling himself off of his side he feels a shuffling behind him and a tug on his waistband. He turns to see the brunette sleeping peacefully in a fetal position, hands clutching tightly on Ushijima’s side of sheets.

Ushijima turns slowly to fully face the brunette, trying his best not to make too much noise or movement because he still wanted to see Oikawa in this state, peaceful and unguarded (and quiet). He prompts his elbow on his pillow and his cheek on the hand.

He uses his free hand to move the brunette’s fringe to the back of his ear. Then slowly caresses on soft rosy cheek, watching how his eyes flutter like butterfly wings at the touch. He slides his thumb on his plush bottom lip, willing his best not to lean in and nip at it.

Slowly he moves his hand lower to the exposed neck and shoulder, tracing around the hickies he left as few days before while the brunette was typing just to finally get his attention.

But his hands doesn’t stop there, it travels lower to the man’s side uncovered by the sweater up to his chest. Relishing on the feeling of soft skin but firm muscles. Then his hand roams lower to the ass he loved, plump and perfectly round in his hand, also exposed by his bunched up boxers.

Blood rushes down to his cock at the feel of it and right now all he wants is to just wake his lover and fuck him right there.

He might have had lost his control because he moves the hem of the boxers higher to expose more skin, his hand reappearing and disappearing under the hem. Oikawa shifts a little and his breath hitches slightly after a soft squeeze on his ass.

Ushijima knows he shouldn’t do this since the brunette needed as much rest as he could, but he couldn’t help but be selfish right now because to be honest they haven’t had sex in _a month._

At the first two weeks Ushijima was out of the country for a friendly match while Oikawa saw busy with his last two weeks in lab. On the third week was their finals week and all of their exams were comprehensive so they really didn’t have time even just for a quickie. Then in this week, Oikawa has been working on his final thesis presentation.

The ace shifts his body closer and lifts Oikawa’s leg to place over his thigh, then his hand goes back to its previous position, on the brunette’s ass.

He doesn’t know how long has he been massaging Oikawa’s ass but the brunette doesn’t react, still sleeping like a baby. So knowing that his lover wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon he puts his hand fully inside the smaller man’s boxer.

Still watching the brunette sleep, he uses his index and ring finger to spread his asscheeks, while his middle finger circles around his hole. Ushijima was fully hard now, thinking how good his cock would feel inside Oikawa’s tight hole.

After a few moments he inserts his finger to first knuckle and his cock twitches at the sound of Oikawa’s breathy moan. Slowly the brunette’s eyes flutter open and Ushijima leans in to lick on his bottom lip as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of Oikawa’s asshole, relishing at the sound of his lazy moans.

“Hey..”, Oikawa gasps weakly.

“You worked hard”, Ushijima replies with his voice hoarse with sleep and need, then kisses him softly but sensually, inserting his finger down to last knuckle, swallowing Oikawa’s lazy moan.

With eyes still closed and threatening to go back to sleep, Oikawa uses all his strength to caress on Ushijima’s tan cheek, “I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you”, he whispers on the man’s lips. “It’s just that everything’s been so tiring”.

The last sentence struck Ushijima with guilt. So slowly he withdraws his finger, only to be stopped by Oikawa’s hand on his wrist, “It’s okay, you can keep going. It’s your reward for being able to wait this long. I bet you’re already too pent up. And I wanna feel good too”. He manages to finish still in a whisper. With a smirk forming in his lips he continues, “I love it when you fuck me while I sleep, like I’m your fucktoy”.

Ushijima didn’t need to be told twice so he dives in to Oikawa’s lips with a groan, “What time is your presentation?”.

“One”.

“Go back to sleep”, Ushijima growls, attacking Oikawa’s collarbone and leaving new hickies to bloom there. Making sure to avoid areas that wouldn’t be concealed with Oikawa’s clothes and makeup.

Oikawa nods and in an instant, goes back to sleep.

Like the brunette said, this wasn’t the first time Ushijima fucks him in his sleep. Sometimes he does it without consent after a bad day, without Oikawa giving him a harsh scolding when he sees all the bruises and marks on himself the next day. Oikawa never admitted he liked it but Ushijima knew he does, so he fucks him in his sleep whenever he wanted.

Before, the brunette never let him to even lay a finger on his skin. But now that he can whenever he wanted to, he feels warmth slowly bloom in his chest. He felt so privileged to be the only one to touch Oikawa in such a _raw_ and unprotected state. It made him know that Oikawa trusted him _this_ much. He knew that this was Oikawa’s way of telling him that the brunette _belongs_ to him.

The older man gently positions Oikawa so he was lying on his back, spreading his legs open then gently lifts the hem of his sweatshirt to expose his nipples. From his abdomen, Ushijima’s hands travel to Oikawa’s breasts, massaging them softly, his thumb gently rubbing and twisting on Oikawa’s nipples.

He licks his bottom lip in hunger as he sees the delicious buds perk up because of his hands. Slowly he leans in to tongue over one pink nub, alternately teasing it between his teeth and flattening his tongue over it. Then he sucks on it hard as if milk would come out of Oikawa, making his breath hitch, while twisting the other with his rough fingers.

His free hands roams down to remove the brunette’s boxers then immediately wraps around his cock, earning him gentle gasps and low soft moans.

He kisses his way down to the base of Oikawa’s already hard cock, making sure to leave a trail of bruises on his way. Oikawa groans and grips their sheets tighter when Ushijima licks a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

Ushijima pumps him slowly up and down, using his precum as lubrication so his hand would slide smoothly.

Oikawa hums dreamily when Ushijima inserts a finger once again to prepare him. When a second finger was in, Oikawa whimpers gently, brows furrowed and his cock twitches lightly. Taking it as a good sign, Ushijima thrusts his fingers back in and curls them agonizingly slow, purposively hitting on the brunette’s prostate.

He doesn’t do this long because he wants Oikawa to come untouched. He always want Oikawa to come only with his big cock in his ass (or mouth).

The older man adds a third finger, spreading them wide until it loosens to accommodate Ushijima’s too big cock.

When deemed ready, he withdraws his fingers making Oikawa hiss at the loss of touch. Ushijima then grabs the brunette’s legs to hook them over his shoulders. He pulls his sweatpants and brief down only to free his very hard cock, then spreads the brunette’s asshole with his two large hands.

Oikawa wriggles slightly and a long erotic moan escapes him when Ushijima enters him down to the hilt.

Ushijima loves all sides of Oikawa, but this is the Oikawa he loved most. Eyelids fluttering his long eyelashes, cheeks flushed with their heat, pink lips parted with a thin stream of drool on the side, hands gripping tightly on the sheets until his knuckles turned white, breath hitching, and nipples perked up, all because of him.

He pulls his cock out until only the head was left, then slowly pushes in back again. Oikawa’s mouth drops open with a silent moan once he’s fully inside, and makes the softest moan of contentment, squeezing tightly around the older man.

Ushijima thrusts in and out slowly, drowning himself in the pleasure of Oikawa’s heat, tight, and wet walls, the sound in their room composed only of Oikawa’s breathy moans and skin slapping together. His eyes focused on the brunette’s whole body, watching his large cock disappear in Oikawa’s asshole, having no resistance when he thrusts and so pliant under him, his own cock bouncing and leaking precum on his abdomen with every thrust.

After a few moments, Ushijima feels a familiar heat pooling in his belly and he knows he won’t be able to last long. So he shifts his position for a better angle to hit on Oikawa’s good spot.

When he feels Oikawa squeeze tighter around him after a particular thrust, he hits on the same spot harder, knowing that the brunette was close to coming undone too.

Ushijima grunts and wills himself to fuck faster and harder.

“Wakatoshi..”, Oikawa’s toes curl and then he’s coming thick white spurts on his belly.

Oikawa squeezes even tighter on Ushijima who leans in to bury his face on the brunette’s neck, thrusting impossibly harder. Soon he shoots his load inside the brunette with a growl, thrusting until he’s spent and all his cum was leaking out of the hole that belonged to him, making lewd squelching sounds.

Then he pulls himself out and opens Oikawa’s gaping hole to see his cum slowly leak out of him. When satisfied, he puts his cock back his clothes to make him decent again, and positions the still sleeping Oikawa in a comfortable position. 

Ushijima walks to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean the brunette.

After cleaning him, he tucks him in and surrounds him with their pillows.

“Wakatoshi..”, he whispers.

“Hm?”, he crouches down and runs a hand through Oikawa’s soft locks.

“When I ace my presentation”, he manages to continue half asleep.

“Hm?”

A soft smile for on his lips, “I’m going to wear that lingerie you love”.

He chuckles softly and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips, “I’ll be here to wait for you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)  
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
> Check out my other works :D


End file.
